


The call of blood

by MektiKwiiger



Category: Diablo III
Genre: Blood Magic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MektiKwiiger/pseuds/MektiKwiiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Zoltun Kulle manage to act as a compass to hone in on his blood? As Adria shares power with Leah, Valla wonders if Kulle will do the same with her, as he has implied he might do in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The call of blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jana/gifts).



> Dedicated to the awesome Jana who writes awesome things and has cheered me up on rainy days.

They have returned to the hidden camp on the cliffs above Caldeum. The demon hunter approaches the spirit of Zoltun Kulle.

“You have led us to your blood, yet was it not to be hidden away from you as well as others by the Horadrim?”

“I was once a father. My son was born small and sickly, and I loved him and despaired. One night he did not come home when we expected him, and we grew frightened. Surely you know how it is to fear for someone you love?”

Valla looks towards her feet, clenching her fists. Kulle ignores this as a courtesy. 

“My wife and I devised a spell to find him, powered by my blood and her life. I found him caught in an angelic relic from the Eternal Conflict, dead. It had been triggered by his human nature, as the angels perceive us as part-demons still.

Ever since, I have been able to detect my own blood from a distance. Fortunate for us now, as what my brothers did could delay us for decades if I did not have this ability, is it not?”

Kulle ends the conversation with his laughter. Valla knows they both carry scars from fighting the demons, but she finds it distasteful to look upon them. She had grown familiar with a number, including the one on her jaw.

**Author's Note:**

> Might write some more and edit it a bit after playing the game some more, but that is unlikely to happen in quite some time.


End file.
